


Hours Awake (We Bleed)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is one thing that has haunted Barty's thoughts since his time in Azkaban, it was a punishments as much as it was a necessity. Sleep was simply part of survival, no longer a pleasure or a wonder of dreams and idle fantasies, even in his dream he couldn't escape the cold of his cell or the creeping of horrors that grew and festered in his mind. Nightmares followed him down in to his mind, weather he was awake or not. Azkaban was not a forgiving place, it was a place for no living thing and no happy thoughts, it was lost hope and insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours Awake (We Bleed)

\---

Sleep is one thing that has haunted Barty's thoughts since his time in Azkaban, it was a punishments as much as it was a necessity. Sleep was simply part of survival, no longer a pleasure or a wonder of dreams and idle fantasies, even in his dream he couldn't escape the cold of his cell or the creeping of horrors that grew and festered in his mind. Nightmares followed him down in to his mind, weather he was awake or not. Azkaban was not a forgiving place, it was a place for no living thing and no happy thoughts, it was lost hope and insanity. 

Barty was relived to leave, that was until he found out what his father had done. Barty loved his mother, his father little more than a shadow in his life. He screamed for days after he found out, his nightmares growing to consume him when he had exhausted his body, his mind folding like paper under the weight of his hate for his father and the grief for the loss of his mother. 

When his father eventually decided that he needed to keep Barty, like a pet, a secret never to be told to another, he allowed sleep to become his escape. He fell in to his own mind, twisted and dark but still his only escape from the hell his father had fashioned for him. 

But when he saw the younger wizard, green eyed haunted his mind in the most pleasant of ways, watching and full of promices. For the first time in years Barty allowed himself to fall in to a comforting and pleasurable sleep, the image of the one that would be his firmly in his mind. Sleep was no longer an escape, it was hope and promises he wanted to fulfil, it was a plan to break a spell for his beloved.   
For the first time in years Barty was awake with the hunger for life and a purpose to pursue, dreams to create and nightmares to rip apart, and al of this would be for the one that had woken him from his own mind and pulled him from his nightmares. 

Later when he learns the name of the green eyed wizard, Harry, he pulls people apart, nightmares were part of his very nature and no matter how far he ran he always fell back to them but for his beloved he would become the nightmare of others, he would be the thing that goes bump in the night just for a change to live. 

Sleep becomes more than part of survival or an escape from his own existence, it becomes a pleasure filled with his beloved and the nightmares became something to carry out, punishment for those who hurt what was his. 

For the first time in years Barty felt alive.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from CKY - 'Escape From Hellview'
> 
> "the fire dies on its own  
> leaving us to ourselves but not exactly alone  
> I think that something is out there waiting  
> anticipation has grown  
> the air as black as can be  
> can't even see that my hand is in front of me  
> I'm overhearing a whisper "they won't escape until the blood is set free"
> 
> so turn back the silence is deafening  
> turn back don't let them see you again  
> they make the rounds at the midnight hour and  
> on the clock it's just a minute away
> 
> so we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed  
> and the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease  
> no experience could ever match the sight of when a person is through  
> if it's the last thing I will do I'll be the one that will escape from hellview...and I will"


End file.
